


Blood & Jealousy

by DeviousDevil



Series: A Monster and His Master [2]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: Set in the early years of Apocalypse's reign in Age of Apocalypse. Apocalypse finds himself in a tumultuous affair with his first Horsemen, Sinister aka Nathaniel Essex. What started out as occasional sex (often to let off some lustful aggression each felt towards each other) has slowly twisted into something more. With much of the world and mutants in his possession, Apocalypse frustratingly comes to realize he doesn't OWN one man. Sinister has always had his own agendas, kept his own council, and while paying lip service to his Master, never truly was the obedient servant he acted as. In his own way, Sinister is extremely dangerous and could undermine and bring down Apocalypse's empire with his Machiavellian ways if he chose to. Apocalypse is determined for that not to happen. Sinister belongs to HIM, and would do anything to keep it that way.





	Blood & Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> While this is set in AoA it's my own version of it. I plan on using characters that do appear in the comics (with variations of course AoA is HUGE). There are a lot. I am focusing though on Apocalypse's "court" in his New Cairo. The story unless I develop it that way, won't stray from that. I also don't know much about the Inhumans. I am using the Wiki for background info. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc.  
> If you see any mistakes, spelling or grammar, let me know! After a while I can't see mistakes as I write. I do go back to my works and re-read them after a day or two.

 

  

 What had once been the grand city of New York lay half in smoldering ruin, and rising from its’ ashes a new and glorious city to honor the new God. Here mutant-kind would reign supreme, but first the filth of human-kind had to be wiped out. In over a decade Apocalypse and his mutant army laid waste to their enemies, conquered and destroyed.  Only the strong survive was his creed, and he followed it with a single-mindedness bordering on obsessiveness. Having secured most of North America and obliterating many of his enemies Apocalypse led his regime to one of creation, and the ruins of a city began to show signs of life again.  The first and most important was the Complex of Apocalypse where an immense crowd now stood in anticipation of the arrival of the Inhuman delegation, led by their new ruler, Maximus Boltagon, the Last of House Agon.  

Apocalypse was not pleased to present such pomp and ceremony for the Inhumans but his council of Horsemen had pleaded their case, it was to show off his power, his godhood. He thought it unnecessary. His deeds spoke for themselves, no need for large crowds of loyal followers, a parade of his armed forces, the Infinites to impress these strangers. A pale hand had touched his shoulder and black lips whispered softly in his ear, “We must show the world you are more than a destroyer, and what better way than to show the glorious New Cairo? Show them what you can create, a better world than what those humans have provided.” Apocalypse nodded. Preparations were left to his underlings. Matters such as this were beneath him. Europe and Africa remained free. They remained threats that needed elimination.  

Maximus expected smoke, ash and piles of corpses when he and his entourage of over a hundred Inhumans arrived in the former New York City. Oh there were ruins but also a great many building projections, and a distinct lack of dead bodies he’d seen on the videos. He was impressed by their cloning factories in which spewed out hundreds of mindless workers and soldiers which created most of the workforce now seen throughout the city. He had been briefed on the workings of Apocalypse’s regime, at least those his Intelligence people had gathered and what was made public. The mutant behind the genetics and cloning programs was a man of the name Nathaniel Essex, and his work rivaled those of the Inhuman Genetics Council’s work.  Maximus wished to meet the man, he was also told that man had the ear of Apocalypse and had influence over the ancient mutant unlike anyone else.  

They arrived to what could only be described as an ancient series of massive stone buildings, as if Ancient Egypt had been transported onto the island. Thick painted columns created a hypostyle hall unlike anything seen before, it made the temples in Karnak diminutive in comparison. Maximus learned that Apocalypse was over five thousand years old and supposedly born in Ancient Egypt. He had his researchers find everything to do with that culture. Everything at his disposal was needed if he were to face such an adversary. At this very moment, playing ally was the smartest choice, as moving Attilan off Earth was underway. Maximus was not going to be a thrall under Apocalypse, a mutant. He was Inhuman royality, bred from the best genetic Inhuman stock there was.  

Stepping out of his vehicle, the King of the Inhumans was surrounded by his Royal Guards. They were greeted by a terrifying creature of a man. It was the sole son and heir of Apocalypse, aptly named Genesis. So Apocalypse took this meeting seriously if he had his son greet him. Maximus did enjoy having his ego stroked. The serious looking behemoth stood with several Infinites. They were armored head to toe, no discerning features visible, they could have been robots if he didn’t know otherwise.  

“Greetings Ruler of the Inhumans, I am Genesis the First, Son and Horseman of Apocalypse. I welcome you into our empire. Please follow me.”  

The Inhumans were led down the grand hall, Maximus found himself impressed by the beauty of the place. He had expected doom and gloom given what he knew about Apocalypse who supposedly bathed in the blood of his enemies and crushed skulls with his bare hands. Perhaps the mutant was both a blood thirsty monster and an artist admirer of beauty as well. Contradictory traits was something he and Maximus had in common in seemed.  

The hall led into a courtyard several leagues wide in which mutant citizens and Infinites alike were crammed in. A path lined with a red carpet led to a dais in which Apocalypse stood with the rest of his Horsemen, several important officials and his harem of mutant women. Maximus knew Apocalypse was BIG, but realized he was truly a mutant of great size. He was also shocked by the lack of clothing Apocalypse wore. Instead of the blue-grey armor, he wore a linen wrap around his waist which fell just above his knees, a red sash tied around his middle, and a cloak of dark red that fell to the ground and pooled around him like a puddle of blood. The only ostentatious item on him was a golden torque in the shape of a hawk around his neck. He didn’t even wear a crown of any sort. Beside him stood a man in distinctively different attire although matching the color scheme of red, with a red coat. The man was unnaturally pale, white as snow, and pure red eyes surrounded with black kohl. He had a very cold demeanor to him, but could be described as handsome if he only smiled. The creature to their left was anything but human, it looked like a ghastly ghoul. There was no mistaking that being as anything other than mutant. A third man which stood by the heinous creature was very human in appearance, tall, broad shoulder, black hair tied back. These were the main Horsemen, Sinister (Nathaniel Essex), Abyss (Nils Styger), and Mikhail Rasputin. The son Genesis being the fourth. They were the architects of the empire, the ones who ran the new regime. They could either hinder or help Maximus depending on how he played his cards. The others were Prelates (minor officials) who ran the more mundane aspects of the kingdom. Then there was Apocalypse’s harem. Mutant women selected for their breeding potential. Chosen for their genetics and power sets. They in their own right held sway in the empire and Apocalypse’s Inner Court.  

The formalities of this meeting were unclear, his advisors scrambled to get the proper information and were only simply told to wait until Apocalypse spoke first. It infuriated him to be the one who had to wait to be spoken to first, he was after all a king as well! Biting his tongue Maximus waited trying to keep his disdain off his expression.  

Apocalypse dispassionately looked towards the Inhuman delegates and their king as they arrived into the courtyard. The one claiming to be king wore billowing black robes. He reminded him of Death as depicted in the human media. Otherwise the Inhuman ruler looked distinctively average. No more than a mere man. He cared little about the rest. This was just for show. A façade of civility. When the Inhumans stopped and his son stepped up on to the dais, Apocalypse finally decided to speak, only to end this ridiculous event, which unfortunately would be proceeded by a feast, drinks and dancing. Entertainment he was constantly reminded was absolutely necessary in order to keep control. Without it, the misery would grow and revolts would spread. His cheeky scientist reminded him of the of all the historical peasant uprising from the French to the Russians. Apocalypse felt he was above those pathetic human rulers but he conceded knowing rewards worked just as well as punishment. So his new Court can have their dance, drinks and merriment for the evening. It would also provide him with some entertainment as his court was one of deceit, assassinations, plots and intrigue. It was fun to watch his minions believe they could keep secrets from him. Form alliances, break them, kill each other over positions. They did so all for him after all.  

“Greetings Ruler of the Inhumans, King of Attilan. Welcome to my city, my empire.” He spoke in a loud baritone voice which reverberated across the courtyard.  

Maximus bowed curtly, “I thank you Lord Apocalypse, Destroyer of Cities, Emperor of North America, and Savior of Mutant-kind for the invitation.” He wanted to roll his eyes as he spoke the titles, he was given to address the ancient mutant.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

[Several hours later] 

The dinner was extravagant was expected. Several courses consisting of soup, spiced bread, fish, duck, and finally beef so tender it required no knife. There of course was a variety of sauces, all with a Near Eastern flavor. Some dishes were European. The variety left no one unsatisfied.  Full, Maximus looked forward to mingling with these mutants. He very much wanted to speak with this Sinister man who seemed glued to Apocalypse’s side the entire time he’d seen him. The more Maximus checked him out the more he came to appreciate how fine looking he was. Sharp cheek bones, a fine nose, and legs for days which were shown off within thigh high boots made of material that seemed like a second skin with how fitted they were.  He wondered if Apocalypse and Sinister’s relationship was more than Lord and servant.  

Finally, the last of the food and dishes were cleared. The only people invited were Apocalypse, his Four Horsemen, his harem, a handful of Prelates. On the Inhuman side was Maximus and a dozen of his chosen officials and advisors. They would soon join the rest of Apocalypse’s Court, and whatever Inhuman members wishing to join them in the Great Hall. This is where the true fun would begin. Here the games would begin. The weak would try to ally themselves with others holding higher positions in order to ride their coattails upwards. Amongst equals, alliances made, most likely broken when someone better came along or providing a better offer. Maximus would learn who was who, who held real power, who to avoid, eliminate, and who could advance his real agenda. Ambitions ran high in power hungry people, Inhuman and mutant. He did have his entire family killed for the throne. He had no moral qualms when it came to getting what he wanted. And tonight he wanted a certain Horseman. One had to start small first.  

Sinister quickly grabbed a cup from a passing waiter and gulped down its’ contents, somewhat decent wine. He loathed such public affairs. It reminded him of his old England. It served a social purpose then, as it did now but he hated it all the same. Sycophants kept bothering him. Some approaches were better than others, but each was met with a scowl and a dismissive hand. He was lost in his thoughts when a clawed hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed.  

“Looking a bit tense there Sinny,” A gravelly voice spoke too near for his own comfort.  

Sinister smacked Victor Creed’s hand away, “And here you’ve gone and made my night worse with your presence.”  

Victor chortled, amused, “Awe you sure know how to hurt my feelings darlin’”  

“I wasn’t aware you had any.”  

The feral mutant laughed. Sinister scowled before sauntering away. Victor always drew his err, especially with his overly familiar nicknames. Sinister regretted ever recruiting the man whose psychopathic tendencies leant themselves under Apocalypse’s regime and he climbed the ranks quickly.  

The deadly and beautiful Selene was next to bother the geneticist. She was with Sebastion Shaw. Both held powerful positions as Upper Prelates. They dealt with secrets, possessed a ring of spies and gathered useful intel vital for Apocalypse’s new empire. They at least behaved like civilized folk, and were sympathetic against the overly brutal methods Apocalypse used. Something they had in common with Sinister. The immense death tolls were always so wasteful. If Apocalypse had his way the whole Earth would be a nuclear wasteland. Shaw and Sinister also had an agreement in which Shaw would provide Sinister certain intel first before revealing it to the Council and Apocalypse. With their support, Sinister was able to control the worst of Apocalypse’s genocidal impulses. Having the Spymasters on ones’ side was paramount in this deadly game. Selene however was not privy to Shaw and Sinister’s deal. She was not as trustworthy and played her own sadistic games.  

“I’m actually impressed. I feel like I’m in Versailles tonight.” The seductress commented. Her gown revealed far too much, drew many a stare, all which she basked in.  “I suppose you had some influence in this.” 

Sinister shrugged, “A bit.” While he hated parties, he had a weakness for beautiful décor, food, and wine. His work may be ugly but his surroundings did not have to be. If a party had to happen at least it would be perfect, with only the very best of things presented.  

“I have noticed the Inhuman King has had his eyes on you the entire dinner,” Selene smirked twirling the wine around in her glass.  

“I didn’t notice,” Sinister replied nonchalantly.  

Selene laughed, “Of course you didn’t. Perhaps I should introduce you two.” 

A frown formed on Sinister’s face. “I rather not.” 

“Our Lord invited the Inhumans here for a reason, I expect he wants us to play nice. Chat the man up. You’re good at figuring out other’s intentions. If you weren’t Apocalypse’s favourite you could have worked wonderfully with me.” She had a devilish glint in her eye as she said that. Sinister’s frown turned into another scowl.  

He was about to end their redundant conversation and at least make small talk with Shaw when he heard someone clear their voice behind him. Selene was grinning ear to ear. Oh no.  

“Horseman Nathaniel Essex allow me to introduce the King of Attilan, ruler of the Inhumans, Maximus Boltagon of House Agon.”  

Sinister sneered down at the simpering fool of a servant who announced his King before glancing up at the Inhuman king. Now he had to make conversation with a supposed king. Sinister knew little about the Inhumans. They weren’t mutant so he cared little about them, their genetics or anatomy. They obviously had a monarchy as a government, and were powerful enough Apocalypse desired an alliance with them. How long that would last was anyone’s guess, but Sinister surmised it would not be very long. Apocalypse had to be the sole ruler of the bloody solar system if he had his way. Earth would not satisfy his insatiable need for conquest.  

Maximus had bided his time before approaching Essex also known as Sinister. He made small talk with the Horseman named Mikhail, a few Prelates, his own officials before sending his servant to introduce him to Sinister. The mutant did not look pleased to be here given the near constant look of displeasure on his face.  

“I have heard many interesting things about Lord Essex, especially your work on genetics. The Infinites are your creation I hear. Impressive.”  

Flattery and compliments mattered little to the scientist especially if he knew it was from someone seeking something from him. Everyone always had an agenda. No longer scowling, Sinister now looked incredibly bored. Maximus thought he looked far more better looking when he wasn’t looking so severe but boredom would not do.  

“I thank you. It is always nice to hear one’s work is appreciated.”  

Maximus left the conversation slipping from his figures, he needed to impress Sinister if he was to worm his way into the inner circle of Apocalypse’s regime. Befriending Mikhail or Genesis may bring him closer but all his intel pointed to Sinister has being the number one influencer over the ancient mutant.  

“On Attilan, we are all about genetic purity and have a program ensuring only suitable Inhumans produce offspring. I wonder how Lord Apocalypse plans on furthering the mutant population’s size?”  

Finally, Sinister looked mildly intrigued. This was a topic he was interested in and understood. It was his entire life’s work studying mutant genetics. Now under Apocalypse he had a chance to greatly influence the advancement of mutant-kind through selective breeding and genetic manipulation. 

“I have designed a program creating artificial wombs in which I hand create mutant zygote, implant them in these tanks, and watch them grow. Old fashion pregnancies are far too risky especially during times of war. It’s also much more efficient at creating large numbers of offspring. We have divided mutants by power level. Alphas and omegas being the most powerful. Betas and gammas the working class, and well anything less than that is deemed undesirable by Lord Apocalypse. “ 

Maximus smiled, “Please tell me more. On Attilan...” 

Apocalypse sat on a massive stone throne, covered in animal skins overlooking the hall. There he could watch his Court and the newcomers mingle and play their games. Naturally he knew who in his Court sought each other out but with the added Inhumans, it changed the dynamics. There were new players. He sat amused with the display and drank his wine heavily. He sent out Rex, his dog to fetch the odd person here and there to check on this and that. His Torture Master, Benedict Kine whose powers included the ability to psychically control a person’s nervous system, his Game Master, Mesmero whose name spoke for itself. He spoke with his leader Emma Steed of the Pale Riders, one of his specialized assassin forces about specific targets. Nothing too strenuous or serious. Small talk, make his underlings feel important thus keeping them loyal. Fear was never enough.  

Growing a bit weary, Apocalypse sought out his scientist and felt a twinge of something akin to jealousy when he saw Sinister smiling with the Inhuman King himself who was grinning like a fool. Sinister was always dour during these little soirées. Never staying long, vanishing into his labs or back to his private complex which were near Apocalypse’s own special palace. Tonight, he actually looked like he was enjoying himself, at least in this man’s company. Apocalypse began to feel a tightening of his chest, his hands clenched into fists and the metal cup he held was crushed.  

It was Rex’s nervous voice that broke him from his maddening thoughts, “My lord? Ar...are are you all right? M’lord?”  

The metal cup fell as he unclenched his fist, it clattered noisily on the stone floor. The people nearest to him stopped their chatter and their gaze turned to him. Soon there was a hush across the entire hall. Apocalypse stood. 

“Continue enjoying yourself. Carry on.” He waved dismissively, then stalked out of the room followed by Rex and his own personal Infinites.  

Maximus took the opportunity of distraction to slip a hand on Sinister’s lower back. Their conversation had flowed naturally and wonderfully. He even made the colder man laugh if only very briefly. At first Sinister did not notice the touch, his focus was on Apocalypse’s sudden departure. Apocalypse never mingled, always sat lording over everyone on this throne sending his pathetic dog Rex over to fetch whoever he desired to speak with. A few dared to approach the ancient mutant without being summoned but that never turned out well for them. People caught on soon after that to wait to be summoned, or to find a way to get a message to Rex. The Horsemen were the sole exception and could speak with Apocalypse more freely. Sometimes.  

After Apocalypse walked out of sight, that’s when Sinister noticed the hand on his lower back. He stiffened, in shock that the Inhuman king would dare touch him in this manner. He knew people saw; gossip would spread fast. He felt his face burning with heat. Maxmius was smiling, clueless about what he had just done. He knew it was overtly flirtatious, but something he very much intended. What he did not know was that Sinister was not someone one simply flirted with. Or touched at all. Shaw would occasional clap him on the back but rarely after a few hard glares. Creed only did so to annoy him and be rewarded with a concussive blast to the head or thrown like a rag doll which was impressive to see given Creed was a very large man. Selene would sometimes take his arm as they strolled through the halls sharing intel. A hand shake here and there. But not this. A hand on his lower back, and the fingers even dared to caress the material of his red coat. Sinister could not react violently, this was someone Apocalypse personally invited, a king no less. He did not want to the reason why the Inhumans did not form an alliance, even if that alliance was likely going to be short lived. Apocalypse had plans, and Sinister could not ruin them by lashing out.  

So Sinister quickly side stepped out of reach but made no comment. Unfortunately, Maximus saw this as a challenge. He liked challenges. The scientist was playing hard to get, good. It was more fun.  Maximus continued chatting away, but he saw Sinister’s attention fading fast. He kept glancing back to where Apocalypse had left through a set of doors.  

“I would very much like a tour of your laboratories if that is amenable to you and of course not a security risk. I imagine Lord Apocalypse would have to approve such a thing.” 

Sinister frowned, he did not want to give a tour. He did not want to spend any time alone with this man. Servants would be useless. They would not object to their master’s grabby hands. There was also the awkwardness of trying to dodge all seduction attempts if that was what Maximus was planning. Sinister did not pick up any other signs of flirtation from their conversation until now. Selene would be best consulted on such matters.  

“I...” 

“I will ask Lord Apocalypse tomorrow. We have a early morning meeting. Which is why I assume he left as early as he did. Quite wise. These things tend to continue until quite late, until people are drunk and do foolish things.” Maximus smiled and stepped closer to Sinister, “ Would you like another drink Nathaniel.” He basically purred Sinister’s name.  

Clutching his near empty class, Sinister decided it was best to end this right now. He knew people were listening, watching. It was unbareable.  

“Like you said, early morning meeting. I believe I will call it an early night as well.” He shoved his glass on the tray of a passing servant, “Good night your majesty.” And walked off.  

Maximus was disappointed, but not overly so. He knew Sinister wasn’t some easy floozy who’d be flirted into bedding him after one meeting. He met the eyes of a buxom woman in a golden gown and decided she would do for the night.  

As Sinister stalked through the dimly lit halls, he realized he was being followed by a shadow. He turned sharply and dove behind a stone statue. The shadow paused, before continuing and Sinister pounced on the figure. It was Rex. He was trembling. Whatever Apocalypse saw in this pathetic wretch was beyond him.  

“Mm..mm..m’lord wishes to see you in his private quarters.”  

Sinister sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he was experiencing a headache. In a way he was. That headache was dealing with whatever mood Apocalypse was in.  

“Fine.” 

He changed his course and walked to Apocalypse’s bed chambers.  

The room glowed orange and red from the few candles that lit the chambers. The air was pungent with incense. It reminded Sinister of what ancient temples of the Mediterranean and the Near East would have smelled and looked like. There was nothing modern about the place. It even felt humid as if they were in a warmer climate. He found Apocalypse lounging on a large chaise where one of his woman was rubbing his feet. Her hands were greased with fragrant oil.  

“You summoned me my Lord?” Sinister spoke with formality. There were others here with them.  

Apocalypse opened his eyes and met Sinister’s cool gaze. He preferred those eyes wide with pleasure, not this cold distant glare.  

“What did you and the Inhuman king speak of?” He tried to keep the tone of his voice even but it came out hard and bitter, like a jilted lover.  

Did...did he sound jealous? Sinister was momentarily taken aback by the tone of Apocalypse’s voice. It never crossed his mind that Apocalypse could ever be jealous. He was possessive, but never gave an inkling he was possessive over HIM.  

“He had questions about our genetic programs. He told me of the Inhuman’s eugenics program. Nothing overly detailed.” 

Sinister was a master of deceit and lying. Apocalypse even had a hard time telling what Sinister said was truthful or not. He couldn’t just come out and say he got upset because another man made Sinister smile! That was WEAK.  

Did he see Maximus touch him? Sinister clasped his hands together as he felt for the first time a tremble in his hands. Sure, they slept together, fucked occasionally but did that mean Sinister was off limits to others? They NEVER spoke about their relationship. Apocalypse sought him out when he was in a particular mood. Sinister enjoyed their couplings. It was rough, satisfying, fun even. A way to ease the tension between them. Sinister was almost always at odds with Apocalypse’s most ludicrous plans. Lately Apocalypse was acting more amenable to his suggestions. The other Horsemen noticed it too. There was gossip, which was a given. The walls have eyes as it were. Nothing went down in Apocalypse’s Court without most knowing of it somehow.  

“I see.” What else could Apocalypse say? Accuse Sinister of what? Flirting with someone other than him? He never explicitly said Sinister couldn’t be with anyone else. Apocalypse was certainly not one for monogamy or fidelity. He was Emperor, God-King of North America and Mutant-Kind after all. Was he making an issue out of nothing? Was he that insecure about this thing between him and Sinister? All he knew, he felt a deep fury when he looked back at Sinister smiling and Maximus grinning at him too cheerfully.  

An awkward silence followed after those two words. Sinister shifted uneasily on his feet. Apocalypse had not dismissed him. Rex and his beady little eyes were on them. The woman continued to massage Apocalypse’s feet oblivious to him or merely just well trained to ignore everything but her duty. Finally, Apocalypse moved, the woman stopped and looked up expectantly at Apocalypse.  

“Leave us.” He commanded. The woman nodded and left through some hidden passage way. Rex sighed and retreated to wherever it was he stayed when not at his Master’s side.  

“Come here.” 

Sinister stepped lightly over to Apocalypse but remained standing. Apocalypse grunted and gestured for the mutate to sit down. He obliged him. Once seated, Apocalypse immediately shoved the smaller man on his back and kissed him forcefully. Sinister allowed his mouth to be ravished and returned the kiss back with as much zeal. Soon his coat was torn open and tossed aside, as was his shirt soon after. The boots however... 

“Oh for fuck sake.” Apocalypse cursed as he tugged uselessly at the thigh high boots who seemed determined to remain on. Sinister chuckled laying back not assisting the struggling ancient mutant.  

“There is a zipper on the---”  

“I’ll just fuck you with them on.”  

Sinister cheeks turned red. A rare and delicious sight. Apocalypse resumed plundering Sinister’s mouth with his tongue, his hands greedily groping the others’ pale soft skin. The moved down his back and squeezed the firm ass beneath his pants before yanking the material down exposing the white mounds of flesh. His legs were effectively trapped by his pants and boots leaving him utterly vulnerable to Apocalypse’s desires. Something he found terribly erotic. His cock stood at full attention.  

“Mmmh, I never have to do much to get you aroused eh?” Apocalypse smirked as he peppered kisses and nibbles down Sinister’s neck and chest.  

“I think I have to do even less because I swear whenever I am alone with you I’m immediately fucked.”  

Apocalypse laughed and took a pale nipple in his mouth and bit down hard. Sinister gasped then moaned, squirming against Apocalypse’s cruel mouth. Apocalypse turned to the other nipple and gave it equal attention until both were raw and red. His mouth continued further south, tongue teasing skin down to Sinister’s naval and finally to an eager erection.  

With a hot sucking mouth around his cock, SInister cried out and writhed against the ministrations of Apocalypse’s tongue. Apocalypse never sucked him off, ever. It was always Sinister mouth around Apocalypse’s massively thick cock. It was a new experience and Sinister did not hold back from the pleasure he was feeling. Sinister had his eyes closed, else he would see the wicked grin on Apocalypse’s mouth. His little scientist was beautiful in the throes of ecstasy. If he’d known Sinister would be quickly undone by having his cock sucked, he would have done it sooner. It simply never occurred to the ancient mutant to do so. He preferred to be the one being serviced, but now, he could see why other’s enjoyed doing the servicing. Sinister was always spectacularly cleaned and hardly tasted like anything other than the faint saltiness of skin.  It took a lot just to get the mutate to sweat.  

A very crude idea popped in Apocalypse’s mind. One of his wives while servicing him had done this. It shocked him and he would have stopped her if it didn’t feel so good. Taking Sinister’s cock fully down this throat, Apocalypse gave it one good suck before popping it out of his mouth. Sinister was panting, laying completely vulnerable and at his mercy. He ran his tongue down the underside of Sinister’s cock until his reached the ballsacks, gave him a good thorough play with his mouth which elicited more moaning, before going further over the perineum, and finally between the cleft of that sweet ass.  

Sinister nearly scrambled backwards when he felt Apocalypse’s tongue touch him THERE.  

“What are you doing?” He gasped, face redder than ever before.  

Apocalypse chuckled huskily, “I had this done to me, I enjoyed it. Thought I’d try It on you.”  

The smaller man was at a loss for words. He couldn’t be serious... he groaned when a tongue was suddenly thrust into his dry hole. Yes, Apocalypse was using his tongue to fuck his anus. It was best to just let it happen. Once Apocalypse was determined to do something, there was no stopping him. The large chamber walls soon echoed the sounds of moans, as Apocalypse continued pleasuring Sinister with his mouth. A hand joined in and stroked the hard, neglected cock whose tip gleamed with precum and saliva. Sinister’s hands clenched at anything he could grab which was not much beyond the blanket on the chaise. His whole body trembled with pleasure. He felt himself coming undone when Apocalypse suddenly stopped.  

He took Sinister’s legs and pushed them down towards Sinister’s chest, baring his ass to him. With some shuffling and repositioning Sinister by placing a pillow under his hips, Apocalypse was satisfied. He took the small vial of oil left from his foot massage and applied a generous amount over the saliva-soaked hole and quickly inserted a finger in. Sinister groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around his legs holding them in place.  Another finger joined the first and they together began to thrust in and out, stretching and warming the tight muscle. A third was added, and Sinister turned into a trembling gasping mess. Apocalypse’s own cock was hard, almost painfully so. It wanted relief. Apocalypse removed the fingers and slowly inserted the tip. Sinister bit on the material of his pants which were punched around his legs.  

“Oh don’t hold back now Nathaniel. Let me hear you scream when I fuck you senseless.” 

Sinister’s mouth released the material and his moaned loudly as commanded as the thick cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle and sheathed itself inside him. Apocalypse paused only for a moment before beginning to thrust in earnest. His rhythm was relentless. Quick short thrusts at a grueling speed. Sinister clutched his legs and could only succumb to being fucked like a ragdoll. Apocalypse used one hand on the back of the chaise to support himself and the other held down Sinister’s leg to the smaller man’s chest. A groan escaped his lips as he fucked the scientist ruthlessly.  

The woman from earlier hid herself in the shadows, behind several curtains and only took a peek every so often. She knew by the sounds being made, her husband and master was fucking the cold devious scientist and Horseman Sinister. There was always rumors but now there was a witness. She had been promised much for this information. It was hard however to get Apocalypse’s attention, and then to even be in the presence of both of these men. It was more luck than anything else. If caught, she’d imagine she would be killed for this transgression. She could only see Apocalypse’s upper half, leg booted legs sticking up from over the back of the chaise. There was no mistaking who Apocalypse was roughly fucking. She blushed and placed a hand over her mouth. It was terrifying, but erotic. To be the voyeur of something so intimate and dangerous.  In the end she hoped it was worth it. 

They were oblivious to their intruder. So caught up in their lovemaking. For Sinister at least he wouldn’t care, he was drowning in the pleasure that ran through his entire body. It would be a matter of time before he came, and he would come hard. Apocalypse’s was drawing a sweat from his exertions. His thrusting becoming more erratic. The tight constricting heat around his throbbing cock was heaven. That ass was milking him for all he was worth. He turned Sinister slightly to the side so he could capture those black lips in another kiss as he felt his orgasm mount. Sinister sucked on his lips before crying out, his body jerking as he came with thick spirts across his belly. Apocalypse grinned and joined him in ecstasy, coming inside him with a groan. He slowly leaned up and slipped his softening cock out of Sinister’s hole. Cum leaked down those pale cheeks. Apocalypse enjoyed filling the scientist with his cum. Sinister finally lowered his legs, the muscles were tense from being in that position for so long.  

Apocalypse pulled Sinister towards him, settled the other against his chest and rearranged his limbs so they were both comfortably pressed together. They both began to dose off. The women snuck off.  


End file.
